I Can't Live In A World Where You Don't Exist
by Kyoushii
Summary: ALL HUMAN. It's two years after everyone graduated from high school and Bella and Edward never met, FACE-TO-FACE. Bella was unpopular and was never noticed. Will she get noticed tonight? Usual pairings.
1. Getting Ready

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the idea. **

"Alice. Do I have to go?" I asked, as she slipped me into the sexy black spaghetti strap dress that she bought for me no matter how many times I told her not to. The dress was those types of dresses where it cut very low showing more than enough and just fell loosely onto my body. It hugged me in all the right places and just laid lightly on my ass ending right underneath. If there is even the slightest breeze, my dress would lift up and I'd be embarrassed until forever. Alice even bought me a bra and panty set from Victoria's secret. The bra was black with decorative lace on it making it look very sexy and it was strapless so that I could wear it with my dress. It gave cleavage, which the dress promptly would show off, to anyone who dared to look. The panty matched the bra but to my discomfort, it was a thong. She said that I had to wear a thong just in case for the dress, because you never know who could be looking. I blushed furiously when she said that, but I didn't argue.

"Don't complain, Bella." She replied sounding annoyed. "Tonight is our first high school reunion." I sighed knowing that I couldn't get my way out of this no matter how hard I tried. "I can't believe that they wanted to do the first high school reunion after just 2 years. I wonder if high school reunion's are going to be every 2 years from now on."

I laughed at her random rambling. "Uh…Alice?"

"Yes?" She answered, with a bright smile plastered to her face that could only make you smile even more.

"Isn't this dress…I don't know…kinda' short?"

"Oh don't be silly, Bella! You look so sexy. It's perfect." She jumped up and down like a little girl.

I sighed and gave in once again. Even though Alice is my best friend she can be very persuading. Besides…. once she has decided on something, there is no changing her mind. I sat down at the edge of her bed and tried to slip on the silver high-heel shoes that she also bought for me but they were too complicated. There were straps everywhere and I didn't know where which one went.

Alice saw me struggling and went down to her knees to help me. "Honestly Bella. Haven't you ever worn heels before?" She asked as she tied on my very complicated heels on making it look easy.

"I have. But I usually don't where ones that can cause me to break my ankle just by me standing up." I mocked.

"Done." She stood up with her hands at her hips.

I stood up and to my surprise I didn't fall. Yet. She pulled me into her bathroom and started fixing my hair. She sprayed it with water until it was like dripping wet, and then put some cream in it. Then she blow-dried it and let my hair fall loosely over my shoulders. Then she put black eyeliner on me with a little blush and lip-gloss. I stood up from the seat in the middle of the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh. Alice!"

She squealed. "I know. I AM good."

I stared back at the sexy looking brunette in the mirror. I couldn't believe that the person I saw was…. me. "Alice… it's just a measly high school reunion. Why are we so dressed up like we are going to a club?" I asked, still staring at the sexy brunette in the mirror.

"Because, Bella. I know you don't wanna hear this but you're going to have to eventually."

We walked back to her room and I sat at the edge of the bed and so did she.

"I'm listening."

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "You weren't always the prettiest girl in high school and you were practically never noticed. I'm just worried about you, Bella. Your twenty years old and you still never had a boyfriend."

"So…?"

"I think that maybe you should at least try to get noticed and that's what I'm here for." She said smiling very proudly.

"Alice…I don't know…"

"Awe… c'mon Bella. You never know who you might meet tonight."

"Alice… it's a high school reunion. I already know all these people."

"Yes. That is true. But they don't know you. And a lot could have changed in two years."

"That's true."

"That's the spirit. Now c'mon let's go. Jasper is waiting for us downstairs."

We stood at the edge of the long winding staircase and Alice cleared her throat.

'Woah." That was the only thing that came out of Jasper's mouth before his mouth hung open and his eyes were popping out of their sockets. I blushed and started to giggle as we made our way down the stairs.

Jasper was Alice's boyfriend. He was sweet and so easy to talk to. I never thought that he would be able to keep up with Alice, but he did. He and Alice are so cute together.

I sat in the back seat of Jasper's car while Alice sat in the passenger seat holding onto Jasper's hand. Sitting in the car, I realized that I always had to cross my legs because of this dress. It's too short to not sit with my legs crossed. I stared out the window looking up at the stars as Jasper drove us to the party. Apparently the party was at some hotel and we would be staying there for 3 days. Alice packed all my clothes and didn't let me see any of the things she packed. I would be rooming with Alice and Jasper at the hotel. I felt kinda' awkward about the whole thing. But I didn't argue.

After what seemed like forever we finally stopped. We were at the Marriot Hotel… in California.

**This is the end of the first chapter. So... what do you think? I know...I kinda left off on a cliffhanger... but i wanted to know if people are actually willing to read before I continue writing. Please let me know. THANKS. -kyoushii-**


	2. Our First Meeting

After what seemed like forever we finally stopped. We were at the Marriot Hotel… in California.

We got out of the car and Jasper handed the keys to a man in a red coat and black slacks. He worked at the Marriot. Jasper handed him a twenty and we made our way to the twenty-first floor. We were told that our luggage would be in our room when we arrived there tonight after the party. On the twenty-first floor was the gigantic ballroom where our first high school reunion would be held.

"Wow. This is amazing!" I said, as I walked in.

Alice just giggled. Jasper held her by the waist as we walked in. I walked beside Alice. As soon as Alice made sure EVERYBODY knew that have arrived, I swear I couldn't get a minute alone. It was one hug after another. Some people I didn't even know, personally, hugged me.

I made my to the back where the food and drinks were. I just grabbed a soda and sat down. I watched Alice and Jasper as they started dancing. But it wasn't long until Alice really got into it. She was dancing very…. erotically. I swear Jasper stiffened every time Alice rubbed her ass against him.

Suddenly, a man in a tuxedo blocked my view. He looked very handsome as I looked him up. Instead of wearing the traditional white button up shirt underneath the jacket, he was wearing a light blue button up shirt with no necktie. When I looked at his face, I swear I could have died. He was the most handsome looking man I have ever seen. But I swear, I've never seen him before. _This was a high school reunion, shouldn't I know everybody that is here? _

He was looking at me, up and down. I knew how I looked and I couldn't help but blush. Then our eyes finally met. But as soon as they did I blushed even more and I looked away, hoping that he didn't see. He chuckled and I knew that he did see me blush. I smiled and looked back into his sparkling eyes. They were mesmerizing. He held out his hand and I immediately took it. He pulled me up and we walked slowly to the dance floor not once breaking our gaze. The song switched to a slow song that I recognized. It was "Never Change" by Dear Juliet. This was one of my favorite songs. And I couldn't believe that it was playing at this very moment. He slowly pulled me closer to him as he placed his hand at the small of my back and I lay my head on his shoulder.

He was a magnificent dancer and to my surprise, I didn't trip or fall once. Yet. When the song came to an end so did our dance. I pulled away a little bit to see his face once again. I, as graciously as I could, thanked him with a smile and started to walk towards the table that was I was assigned to. But to my horror, I tripped and was about to hit the floor face first when grabbed my forearm and pulled me towards them. I immediately was slammed into someone's hard chest and I was blushing so much I swear I could have burned my face from the inside out.

The strong hands that saved me grabbed my arms and pulled me at arms length from the man's body. I looked up to see my savior when it was the same man that I danced with. His anxious eyes looked into mine.

I smiled. "Thank you." I said. "Thank you for not letting me make a complete fool of myself in front of everybody."

He just laughed. "Oh Bella." He sighed.

My eyes widened in shock. "You…You…. You know my name?" I stuttered almost choking. "Of course I do. I wouldn't ask a complete stranger to dance." He said, as he laughed at my now blushing face.

"But how is that you know my name but…" he cut me off mid-sentence.

"You don't know my name?" He questioned, with that perfect smile still plastered onto his face. He just laughed harder and wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "It's Edward."

I looked at him with a still confused face on.

"Edward Cullen."

My eyes opened so wide I swear they were about to pop out of their sockets. "Edward. Edward Cullen?!"

He just laughed and said, "Yes."

_During high school, Edward Cullen was the most popular guy in school. But, no matter how many girls flirted with him and gave him his numbers, he didn't date a single one of them. I could never understand him. He was amazingly handsome, did well in school and was rich. Yet, he didn't date any of the girls that were practically throwing themselves at their feet. I always thought he was so stuck up about the whole thing BECAUSE he didn't date any of them. But now he was standing in front of me, smiling that magnificent smile, looking at me with those mesmerizing eyes, and holding me with his big strong arms against his perfect body. _

"Bella…breathe…" He whispered in to my ear as my mind was remembering him. As he pulled away from my ear he rubbed his nose against jaw line and I goose bumps immediately popped up. I took a deep breath in causing myself to choke at the sudden gust of air that now filled my lungs. He laughed a bit. "Bella. Are you alright?"

"I will be…" I breathed.

"How about I walk you to your table? That way I could make sure that you made it there without any injuries." He pulled me to his side and wrapped his arm around my waist. He looked down into my eyes and asked, "What table are you assigned to?"

"Eight." I answered not being able to believe what was going on. _I just danced with Edward Cullen. And almost embarrassed myself in front of him. He caught me and is now walking me to my table. This is too good to be true._

"Oh cool. Me too. I'll sit with you."

**So this is the second chapter. What do you think?  
-kyoushii- **


End file.
